little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristoff helps Anna
On shore, under his castle, Kristoff played the same song Anna sang to him on his clarinet, Sven lay nearby as Kristoff played his clarinet with Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi sitting next to him. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Kristoff started walking around, getting Sven's attention, causing him to get excited, and making him whinny happily. "What is it, Kristoff?" asked Aqua. "What's the matter?" Gogo asked, getting up. "Tell us." said Kimi, following suit. "That voice." Kristoff said, "I can't get it out of my head." "What voice?" asked Gogo. He turned to his sisters and Sven, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Sven. Where could she be?" Kimi shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know, Kristoff." Not far away, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and their friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Bill, John, Max, and Eddie were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy started to wake up as Anna, Hans, and Hiro pushed the strands of their hair out of their eyes. As they did, they noticed their new knees and were caught by surprise. "Huh?" a confused Hans asked. "What?" Hiro gasped in awe. "What happened?" asked Tommy. Only Anna said nothing. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She and her brothers had finally gotten their wish of having legs and being humans. "I'm a human!" Tommy gasped in excitement, as he stood up and showed his older siblings his new legs. "Well, so am I." Hans declared. "Anna and I are humans too, Tommy." Hiro said, as Tommy sat back down. As Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy marveled at their new legs, Fidget flew overhead and landed on Anna's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Tommy giggled. "I don't think so, Fidget." "I don't think so, either." Hiro responded. Anna shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Fidget thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" "I'm afraid not." Hans answered. Anna didn’t respond, but smirked at Fidget, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Anna shook her leg to get Fidget to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Eddie. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "THEY'VE GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Eddie shouted. Finally, Fidget jumped up, seeing Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "They traded their voice, strength, complexion, and youth to the woman and got legs." Eddie explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Fidget had flown and sat on a rock by the squirrel. "I knew that." While Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy attempted to stand, Bill, John, and Max explained to Fidget what was going to happen. "Anna and her brothers have been turned into humans." said Bill. "Bill's right," added John. "They've gotta make the mountaineer and his sisters fall in love with them." "And they've gotta ki- they've gotta kiss them." Max finished. Their legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And they've only got three days." said Eddie. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy managed to get on their feet, but quickly found themselves unable to stand still. They quickly lost their balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Bill, John, Max, Eddie, and Fidget wet and causing Fidget to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Four other pieces of seaweed were on top of Anna's strawberry blonde hair, Hans' light brown hair, Hiro's black hair and Tommy's bald head. "That was fun!" Tommy laughed, "Let's do it again!" "Ah, let's not." Hiro told him. "He does have a point, Tommy." said Hans. Eddie got frantic. "Just look at them. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would their father say? I'll tell you what their father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a squirrel, that's what their father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the lizard and two mice. Other than Eddie's frantic yelling, Anna, Hans, and Hiro getting up and getting the seaweed out of their hair, with Tommy getting the seaweed off of his head. Hearing this, they saw Eddie starting to head into the water, and then Tommy picked him up and shook his head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. He and his older siblings didn’t want their father to find out about what they just did, and, picking him up and shaking his head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Audubon. Eddie carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young man." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that woman to give you and your brothers back your voice, your strength, your complexion, and your youth, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Eddie's hope for Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy started fading away when he saw their sad, gloomy faces. Fearing that they would get more depressed than they were when their grotto was destroyed by Audubon's anger, finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you four find that mountaineer and his sisters." "Oh, thank you, Eddie!" Hiro gasped. But Anna still didn't say anything. "Yes, thanks!" Hans answered cheerfully. Tommy smiled and kissed the squirrel before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Fidget came across what appeared to be a showgirl outfit that consists of a white swimsuit with tail feathers, matching opera gloves, a matching hair-bow, a matching choker (similar to Red Hot Riding Hood's showgirl outfit from "Swing Shift Cinderella"), and matching pumps, two pairs of white briefs, a navy blue shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves (decorated with magenta stripes) and long white sleeves, a navy blue cap with a large, white feather in it, white leggings, navy blue knickerbockers, a pair of black medieval shoes, a red tank top, a pair of purple shorts, a pair of light gray socks, a pair of black and white Converse hi-top sneakers, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue denim overalls, a pair of white socks, a pair of black and white sneakers, and a fresh diaper. Fidget grabbed the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, cap, leggings, knickerbockers, shoes, tank top, shorts, socks, sneakers, overalls, and diaper. "Now, Anna, I'm tellin' ya," said the bat, "If you and your brothers wanna be humans, the first thing you gotta do is dress like four. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's mertails gone, they weren't wearing anything from the waist down, …except Anna's shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as they walked, Sven detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi to follow him. "Kristoff! Gogo! Kimi, look!" Aqua called out. And Sven neighed in delight. Kristoff, Gogo, and Kimi looked stunned. "Sven?" asked Kristoff. "Huh?" asked Gogo. "What?" asked Kimi. Sven just happily started running ahead of Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi. The mountaineer, the woman, the teenager, and the younger girl saw their pet reindeer rush off. "Sven!" called Aqua. Back with Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's friends, they managed to dress Anna up in the white showgirl outfit over her magenta shell bra and blue mermaid bikini bottom, Hans in the navy blue, magenta, and white shirt, a navy blue cap with the white feather in it, white leggings, navy blue knickerbockers, and black medieval shoes, Hiro in the white briefs, red tank top, purple shorts, light gray socks, and black and white sneakers, and Tommy in the diaper, light blue shirt, blue overalls, white socks, and black and white sneakers. They felt giddy wearing their first human clothes. Fidget gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friends. "Ya look great, kids!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Bill, John, and Max agreed, but Eddie felt skeptical about the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, cap, leggings, knickerbockers, shoes, tank top, shorts, socks, sneakers, overalls, and diaper. Suddenly, everyone heard Sven's excited neighing nearby and looked. They spotted Sven charging towards them. Bill, John, and Max yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Fidget flew off, and Eddie, knowing that Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy would need him, rushed to the girl and boys and hid in Tommy's overalls. Tommy, Anna, Hans, and Hiro tried getting away from Sven. But the hyper reindeer kept intercepting her at every turn. Anna and her brothers got on a small boulder at the beach as Sven kissed Tommy's face. "Sven!" Aqua called from a distance. Sven stopped licking Tommy, turned, and ran to his master and mistresses, leaving Anna and her brothers to smile at the reindeer. "Sven!" Kristoff called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Sven down. "Quiet, Sven! What's gotten into you fella?" As Kristoff petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Anna and her brothers sitting on the boulder. Sven whinnied. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Aqua, as she, her brother, and her younger sisters approached the girl and her brothers. Anna, Hans, and Hiro tried to compose themselves by moving their hair out of their faces. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Kristoff, as he playfully ruffled Sven's head. "We're sorry if this knucklehead scared you." Gogo said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Gogo stopped talking and stared at Hiro, but as she did, she started having a feeling. There was something familiar about him. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Tommy smiled very lovingly at them. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Kimi said skeptically, "Have we met?" "Why, yes." said Hans. "We have met." replied Hiro. "Oh, we sure have." Tommy declared. Anna nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Sven bleated in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Gogo. "We have met?" asked Kimi, as she grasped Tommy's hands. "I knew it!" Gogo cried out, "You're the ones - the ones Kimi, Kristoff, Aqua, and I have been looking for!" "What are your names?" Kristoff asked eagerly. Sven turned to Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "I am Hans, prince of the Southern Isles." Hans proclaimed. "My name is Hiro Hamada." said the Japanese boy. "I'm Thomas Malcolm Pickles," said the baby boy. "But you can call me Tommy as a nickname." Anna tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, "What is it?" Anna patted on her throat and showed Kristoff her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" "Of course she can't speak." said Kimi indignantly. Anna shook her head sadly. This caused Kristoff to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Sven snorted in frustration. Anna is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Anna did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Anna thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi tried to figure out what Anna was trying to say. "What's she doing?" asked Tommy. "I don't know, Tommy." Hiro said, shaking his head. "She's probably trying to tell him something." Hans piped in. "What is it?" Kristoff asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Anna tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder, along with her brothers! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Kristoff, as he and his sisters caught Anna and her brothers in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The eight stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the little black-haired girl. "Don't worry," Aqua said with a smile. "Gogo, Kimi, Kristoff, and I will help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi put Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's arms their shoulders, they glimpsed behind them and gave their friends a big grin. Bill, John, Max, and Fidget smiled at them and wished them good luck. Kristoff and his sisters guided Anna and her brothers toward their castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi were patient and made sure Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi's castle. Later in the day, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Anna and her brothers up and get them washed for dinner. In their tub filled with bubbles, Tommy played with them, overcome by fascination. "I like bubble baths!" he giggled when a bubble popped in his face. Pouring warm water from a jug over their heads was a German woman with short, black, curly hair and brown eyes, wearing red bow hairband, a yellow dress with a white collar sticking out from the back, short, puffy light blue sleeves (decorated with magenta hairlines), and a dark blue bodice, and tan pumps with yellow bows. Her name was Snow White, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Anna and her brothers cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Snow White, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you and your brothers feeling better in no time. Eddie, who was hiding in Tommy's overalls, peeked out, but saw Snow White overhead, taking the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, leggings, knickerbockers, tank top, shorts, socks, and overalls and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, leggings, knickerbockers, tank top, shorts, socks, and overalls were put in large tub, and Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle helped wash them. Unfortunately, Eddie was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Cinderella said, beginning to talk. "No!" Aurora exclaimed. Cinderella washed the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, leggings, knickerbockers, tank top, shorts, socks, and overalls, causing Eddie to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Well, Sandra says she and her brothers are a princess and prices, but since when has Sandra ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl and her three brothers show up in rags, and she doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Eddie. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the showgirl outfit, briefs, shirts, leggings, knickerbockers, tank top, shorts, socks, and overalls, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a prince or princess." said Cinderella, as she took the showgirl outfit, the briefs, the shirts, the leggings, the knickerbockers, the tank top, the shorts, the socks, and the overalls and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi are looking for a girl and three boys, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Eddie jumped out of the overalls and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Eddie started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried squirrels on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Eddie to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs